Nothing to do but Laugh
by Starry Elf Child
Summary: When you have nothing left, all you can do is laugh.
1. The Funeral

Red hair and porcelain skin contrasted sharply with the black outfit she wore. She wore a long black skirt with a matching black blouse, a black bow in her hair and a tear rolling down her cheek.

Lily Evans, a small girl only 5'6", stood at her parents funeral. The priest had spoken and now the bodies were being lowered into the ground. Tears were raining down her face. She placed her face in her hands, turning away. Lily couldn't stand the though of those two loving people locked in small boxes, buried six feet under.

Before she knew it, her feet were quickly carrying her away from the scene. She ran under a tree and collapsed to her knees. Why Voldermort killed them wouldn't ever be known. The death eaters had been so specific in choosing the Evans' house. The day past in a blue and before she knew it, she was crawling into bed and falling into a death-like slumber.


	2. Off to School

Disclaimer- I do not own Lily or anything else that belongs to J.K. Rowling even if I do wish it was my ingenious. But it wasn't so I can't steal. That's all I have to say.

* * *

Summer vacation passed by fast enough and it was now time for little Lily Evans to return to Hogwarts. Now, Hogwarts was no ordinary school, it was for magic folk. Witched and wizards, you know? Lily was in her 6th year, making her a soon-to-be seventeen year old.

She awoke with a stretch and bounced out of bed. Running down the stairs, she grabbed a piece of toast, shoving it in her mouth as she proceeded to rush back upstairs. Throwing on her clothes, she grabbed her trunk and shoes and ran outside to the waiting taxi, in stocking feet.

"Kings Cross Station," was the first thing out of her mouth. With a nod, the cab driver set off, weaving through traffic.

"So, where are you going?" the driver, Ed his nametag said, started a friendly conversation"

"Just to school," short and simple, that's how Lily wanted to keep this conversation.

"Oh, really? Where at?"

Lily silently groaned, "It's a um... school in Scotland called... St. James err the third. Ya..."

"Hmm, I haven't heard of that one. And let me tell you, I've heard my fair share of schools. That's what I get for becoming a taxi driver. Mum always wanted me to be a lawyer. But I said that's too dirty, I said." The rest of the trip past quickly, listening to stories from Ed's life.

Finally, stepping out of the car after hearing a story about Ed's great aunt's mother-in-law's dog being potty-trained, she grabbed her trunk and started carting it through the station on a trolley.

"Platform one, two ,three...six, seven, eight, ah! Nine!" she counted and without thinking started running towards the barrier. She faded from sight and emerged to see a great red train labeled "The Hogwarts Express" and kids of all ages mulling around greeting each other or saying farewell to their family.

"Lily! Oh, Lily! Over here!" Another girl about Lily's height, with platinum blonde hair yelled. Her name was Elizabeth, or Lizzy. The two girls had been best friends from the moment the tripped over each others' trunks back in first year. Lizzy was a very amicable person. She was rather loud and always stated her opinion. The two grabbed a compartment and began to talk. They had a whole summer to catch up on.

* * *

A/N Sorry that these chapters have been rather short, I swear they will get longer as the story goes along, but at the moment I right what I have time for and what fits in each chapter. I would like to thank the reviewers, I love you guys. I'm also looking for a beta, yes I know my grammer, etc. is horrible. If you are interested please e-mail me. Or if you have any ideas for this story that you would like me to try to put in, please feel free to tell me. Criticism is welcome and any other comment you feel like making.


	3. Meeting an Angel

The got off the train, in the now dreary rain and ran to get into the horseless carriage. The black carriage gleamed with water and looked quite noble. The girls hopped in without a second thought.

Sparkling ceilings greeted them as usual as they walked through the doors into the Great Hall after the ride to the castle. The room was immaculate as always, even with the waterlogged kids traipsing about.

All the students took seats, at their respective tables, in time to see a professor place a wooden three-legged rickety stool in front of the hall. A worn ripped hat stood atop, quite proudly. Nervous-looking first years filed through a door near the hat. One girl, a little one with her long brown hair in pigtails, looked ready to faint. The hat began to sing, causing the girl to jump.

"Good and evil

Have always fought

Rise together

And the will fall

Death the seek

Of muggles all

A dark lord is come

Biggest fraud of all

You must unite

Or one will conquer

Dirty blood is pure

A cut will prove

The cunning of Slytherin

The loyal of Hufflepuff

The wise of Ravenclaw

The brave of Gryffindor

The emerald-eyed raven

Together will rise

One will live

And one will die."

The student body stared in awe at the hat. Only once before had it ever given a warning. It was unheard of for the sorting hat to ever prophetize.

Professor Orzac cleared his throat nervously, attempting to vanish the awkward moment. "Erm, when I call your name, please come forward and put the hat on. Appleby, Maxwell." A short boy, though tall compared to his fellow classmates, walked forward, placing the hat over his curly brown locks.

"Hufflepuff!" the hate shouted out. Slowly the class was placed in its' proper houses, with students glancing hungrily at their plates.

Eventually "Reed, Angelique" was called. The girl with pigtails, that Lily had noticed earlier, came forward. If she had looked ready to faint earlier, she now resembled the living dead. She managed to sit down and put the hat on, which fell over her eyes. Her ankles were crossed and her hands were fidgeting in her lap. Soon enough "Gryffindor" was called out. Lily cheered along with the rest of her house as Angelique quietly slipped into the empty seat next to Lily. She once more crossed her ankles and fidgeted with her hands.

"Hi, I'm Lily," the red-head said quietly to the younger girl.

"I'm Angelique," her blue eyes landed on her plate and stared hard.

"It's nice to meet you. So do you know anyone here?"

"No," her answers were short and sweet just like her.

"Do you come from a muggle family?"

Her azure eyes glanced sharply at Lily, her interest had been sparked. "Muggle, what's that?" Lily set off answering questions left and right about the wizarding world.

At long last Lily finally asked a simple question, out of the blue. "What's your favorite color?"

Once more she had caught the younger girl's attention. "Orange" Lily picked up an unused napkin and transfigured it easily into an orange daisy.

"Welcome to Hogwarts,"

"Do _I _get to do _that?"_ And so began the school year.


End file.
